The Pen Show
by MrsBloom
Summary: This is another takeoff of the pencil show but with a twist! The guests have to answer correctly or they will get shocked! Fun! This is my first so be nice please some slash implyied but not much!


Joyous Justin Minx  
  
Chelsie Emu Minx Phoenix+Emu Minx Bing  
  
Becky Phoenix  
  
Emu+Minx Bing Minx  
  
Chelsie Minx Becky Minx Becky Minx All them Minx + Emu Bing  
  
Justin Minx Chelsie Emu Minx Phoenix+Emu Minx Bing  
  
Justin Minx  
  
Justin Emu Justin Emu+Minx The Pen Show!  
  
Hiza peeps and welcome to The Pen Show! I was inspired by Elven lily's version of 'The Pencil Show' 'The Crayon Show'! Check that out and other stories by her they are really great! Anywhaz we capture famous Celebs That are cute such as Aragorn and Justin Timberlake ahh Aragorn ain't cute He is Not!!!!!!! Stop it! look at her gloweringly but stop and we ask them the questions other people don't but really wanna know. Squeeee! Lets take Harry Potter! Squeeee!! OK then. To Keira You have very weird friends. To audience of WHSG students(Yeh) Our very first guest on the rings show is, drum roll please . Justin Timberlake! Yes!! Jumping around screaming their heads off We luv him! Hey! We haven't been introduced yet! Oh yeah! Soz I forgot since people KEEP ON saying Justin's name, which makes me totally crazy! Anyway I'm Keira author and maker of this show and this is Chelsie my very old friend! Hi. Legolas rulz! Quite right! This is Becky Squee. I luv doing that. Squee Er. she probably means hi Too right laughs And this is Emma, Josie and Laura Hi! Now where is he then * hunting around the stage * He is coming on . .now James, Orlando and Matt bring him on in rough grips giving him the evils. James=Emu Orlando=Me!!!! Matt=Josie Where the f**k am I? You are so cute!!!! Anyway u r on The Pen Show! Where we capture Celebs That are cute such as Aragorn and Justin Timberlake ahh Aragorn ain't cute He is Not!!!!!!! Stop it! look at her gloweringly but stop and we ask them the questions other people don't but really wanna know. Er hi then This is from me and Emma. ' Do you have any plans on getting back with Britney?' Many girls in the audience prick up their ears No! She broke my heart! R u looking at all Not yet but maybe in a few months or so it just dep. Yippee!!!!!!! Girls in the audience yell in chorus and agreement Phoenix Justin Gemma  
Justin Gemma Phoenix Gemma Emu Justin Emu  
  
All of them Emu Minx Phoenix All guy's Gemma Justin  
Keira  
  
Emu Justin Becky Justin All  
  
Chelsie Chelsie+Minx+ Bing+ Gemma Emu+Phoenix Matt+James Orlando Minx Orlando Minx All except M+O All  
Is it true you think Britney is an evil B***h? Umm. No He is shocked because he lied Oh sorry I forgot to tell you. You are linked up to a lie detecter that will shock you if you tell a lie. She has an annoying smirk on her face and Lots of girls including Emma and Keira look at her fiercely I'm kinda scared now. Who r u? I'm Gemma and on w. She's your worst nightmare! Growls Be careful of that one she's ferocious. Right. Who were those guys that dragged me on? Oh James Orlando Matt come here!! They rush on and hug us Yes sweethearts James is my boyf Orlando is mine And Matt is mine Hi Now my question Why did you cut your hair off? Well I wanted a change and I thought it looked goodAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Random girls raise and screech in protest Emma and Minx rush to see how he is James and Orlando look the other way and curse under their breath I was going to say it didn't work out! Here Gives him a kiss on the cheek and a sparkly pen Orlando sobs Oh shut it will you! Anyway thanks for being on the show! Come back sometime please!!!!! Alright Squueee Bye Guys Bye Justin Many girls in the audience weep at him leaving. He blows a kiss lots of girls faint. James orlando and Matt sigh in relief Our next guest will be Aragorn Eugh  
  
Yahoo Hey we are here you know! Quickly add Darlings Yeah I mean you kissed another guy in front of me! It was only on the cheek! But it was THE JT! Alright I luv u I luv u 2! Gross Bye everyone! 


End file.
